


Отпуск в Валенсии

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [13]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Spain, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vacation Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Юэн из Глазго, он устал от рутины, а его отношения в кризисе.Рик из Калифорнии, у него интересная работа и жизнь.Сейчас они оба в Валенсии — вечном городе, где они могут быть теми, кем захотят.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866919
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Юэн закрыл глаза и упал на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны. Мягкие хлопковые простыни, сохраняющие запах сладкой отдушки, ласково приняли его тело, облегчая усталость от долгой дороги. А вот довольным отпуском он себя так и не почувствовал.

Он планировал эту поездку три или четыре месяца. Три месяца и две с половиной недели, если быть точным. История браузера к окончанию планирования перестала представлять что-либо, кроме запросов «отдых в Испании». Юэн пристально изучил каждый отель Валенсии, составил список мест, которые следует посетить, распечатал перечень преимуществ и недостатков гостиниц и повесил их над компьютером. К преимуществам почти всегда относилась цена, близость к морю и маленьким местным ресторанчикам. Недостатками чаще были номера, похожие на самые дешевые общежития в Глазго.  
А потом, к концу его планов, выяснилось, что поездка, которая должна была укрепить их отношения с Элроем и наладить размолвки последних месяцев, в планы Элроя совсем не входит.

Он думал о нем все шесть часов рейса, но так и не пришел к тому, что должен чувствовать. Вероятно, они действительно слишком сильно друг от друга устали, и им нужно отдохнуть.  
Элрой хотя бы вернул деньги за свою часть путевки. Но что теперь было делать с номером на двоих?

Юэн глубоко вдохнул и приподнялся, опираясь на локти, чтобы осмотреться. Устав с дороги, он почти сразу рухнул на постель, так и не оценив, соответствовали ли фотографии тому, что он видел в интернете.  
Комната была простой, без изысков. Бежевые стены снизу украшала кладка мелких камней всех оттенков коричневого. По обе стороны от широкой кровати, устланной свежим белым бельем, примостились шаткие на вид столики. На одном стоял допотопный телефон со стертой клавишей 0, на втором — пара низких стаканов.  
Юэн развернулся, дотягиваясь ногой до мягкого стула, спрятавшегося под столом с рекламными буклетами и ламинированным листом меню завтраков.

Но пейзаж снаружи радовал. Сквозь стеклянные двери в пол открывался вид на стелющееся вдали море. До пляжа было предположительно ярдов двадцать, не больше.  
Юэн мечтал о том, чтобы не приходилось далеко идти. Пять минут и вот оно, Балеарское море во всей красе.

Юэн как раз смотрел на плетеные столик со стульями на балконе, когда ему показалось, что он заметил какое-то движение. Пришлось приподняться, чтобы рассмотреть, чем это было.  
Он моргнул, но лезущий через короткую перегородку на его балкон с соседнего мужик не пропал.  
Юэн моргнул снова. Все еще на месте.  
А потом мужик постучал.  
Юэн должен был ощущать беспокойство, но на всякий случай ощутил и интерес. Крепкое телосложение гостя вызывало совсем не христианские мысли, а учитывая, что на нем было лишь полотенце на бедрах, контрастирующее со смуглой кожей… В голове Юэна возникла только одна фраза: «Кофе с молоком. Двойной, пожалуйста».

Мужчина снова постучал, на этот раз пытаясь объяснить что-то на языке жестов.  
Типичный испанец. Юэн живо представил в голове историю, где какая-нибудь курортница, не взяв во внимание наличие спутника, поддалась шарму туземца. А после возвращения спутника была вынуждена спровадить своего визитера с отличными голенями за окно.  
Юэну стало весело.

Кряхтя, он поднялся с кровати и собрался торжественно пройти к балкону, освобождая незадачливого любовника. Он как раз думал о том, что его знание испанского ограничивается скромным набором — _hombre, amigo, sexo oral_ и _por favor_ , когда зацепился за лежащий на полу ремень дорожной сумки и, спотыкаясь, пролетел оставшееся расстояние до балкона за доли секунды.  
Раздраженно Юэн, придерживаясь за стену, сбросил сумку с ноги и поднял глаза.  
Испанец был не только мощнее его сложен, но и выше. Прежде чем открыть, Юэн на мгновение подумал, а вдруг это грабитель или маньяк, он же скрутит Юэна в два счета. Хотя вряд ли грабитель или маньяк станет путешествовать по балконам в одном полотенце.

— Спасибо, — внезапно не по-испански поблагодарил гость. — Ты будешь смеяться, но я пролез почти всю ту сторону, и оказалось, что во всех номерах пусто.  
— Полчаса назад меня тут не было, — заметил застанный врасплох Юэн.  
— Мне повезло, — улыбнулся гость. — Я попал в почти самую неловкую ситуацию на свете. Сох после душа на балконе, когда захлопнулась дверь.

Глаза у него были темно-карие, как шоколадки. Но в национальности Юэн засомневался. В его голосе слышался густой калифорнийский акцент. Юэн знал это, потому что в детстве мечтал стать спасателем Малибу и играл в Дэвида Хассельхоффа очень талантливо (по словам матушки).

— Раз уж такое дело, — тот протянул руку, — Рик.  
— Рик, — повторил за ним Юэн. — Я ожидал Рикардо.  
— Я не в первый раз это слышу, — улыбнулся Рик. — Но увы, я из Сакраменто.

Американец, точно.

— Юэн, — в свою очередь представился тот. — Глазго.

Неловкость от спотыкания Юэн проглотил неожиданно быстро. По его мнению, застрять на балконе в одном полотенце было куда неудобнее.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Рик, отпуская его руку. — Не подумал бы, что ты шотландец.  
— Я просто внятно говорю, — усмехнулся Юэн.

Он не ожидал, что начнет флиртовать с первым попавшимся мужиком на курорте. Но какие у Рика были мышцы груди... Юэн задумался: а будет ли уместно еще раз споткнуться, чтобы упасть на него и потрогать их?

— В любом случае, самое неловкое мне предстоит. — Рик вздохнул и посмотрел на входную дверь. — Надо добраться до портье и попросить еще один ключ, чтобы теперь попасть к себе.

Он взглянул на свое полотенце.

— Я чувствую, что злоупотребляю знакомством, но могу ли я одолжить халат из твоего номера?

Юэн посмотрел на белую дверь крохотной ванной комнаты — он заглянул туда, чтобы сходить в туалет с дороги. Особой разницы между ним и уборной в самолете он не нашел.

— С тебя халат.  
— Надеюсь, я сумею донести до портье, зачем мне нужен еще один, — усмехнулся Рик. — Мой испанский до пугающего беден.

В несколько коротких шагов преодолев расстояние до ванной, Рик знающим жестом открыл дверь и пошарил рукой слева — именно там как раз торчали небольшие крючки, на одном из которых и держалась вешалка с белым вафельным халатом.  
Юэн моргнул и отвел глаза от Рика, уже скинувшего полотенце. Очень медленно отвел. Он смотрел на картину с кораблем, висевшую над изголовьем кровати, но все еще видел две крепкие ягодицы на пару тонов светлее, чем остальная кожа.

Рик затянул пояс халата.

— Большое спасибо, Юэн.

Произносил он неправильно. Второй буквой у него слышалась «В». Частая ошибка. Юэн его не исправил. 

Проводив Рика до двери, он вновь остался один.  
Юэн подумал немного об Элрое. Пытался вспомнить, вызывал ли он когда-нибудь в нем такой же странный и яркий интерес. Рик совсем не подходил под его любимый типаж, но…  
Юэн рассмеялся и вернулся к кровати. Вытянув из кармана мобильный, он вновь пролистал места, которые хотел посетить. Пора было подумать и об этом. С Элроем или без него — очевидно без — он планировал получить удовольствие от отдыха. Длительные натянутые отношения накопили в нем целый моток проволоки напряжения, ему просто нужно было разобраться с собой и своей жизнью.

Отель находился в Кабаньял-Каньямелар, районе на самом берегу моря. Выбирая его, Юэн надеялся убить сразу двух зайцев — оказаться поближе к теплому морю и пляжам, и попасть в очаровательные местечки — прибрежные ресторанчики старого морского района с его причудливой архитектурой.  
Карта на экране смартфона пестрела десятками значков с самыми загадочными названиями. Одно походило на «Жижка», но он не был уверен.  
Интересно, а Рик тут уже давно? Вдруг он порекомендует какие-нибудь уголки с самыми лакомыми рецептами средиземноморской кухни или тихие пляжи, где можно насладиться купанием без назойливых туристов с детьми?  
Обычно Юэн не был настолько смелым в знакомствах, но компания Рика ему нравилась, а чужая для них обоих земля, гостеприимно встретившая прекрасной погодой, была поводом не искать особых аргументов. Оставить свои вещи с соседними отдыхающими на море куда проще, чем доверить что-то прохожему в своем родном городке.

Юэн быстро принял душ и переоделся в футболку с черепом и короткие красные шорты, в которых никогда бы не вышел на улицы Глазго — и не только потому, что там и близко нет такого приятного климата. Ему всегда казалось, они облегают слишком много лишних деталей. Но он был в отпуске! На курорте! Никакой трескотни клавиатур вокруг, никакого мелькания бело-голубых мониторов, никакого запаха рыбы с картошкой, которую кому-то вновь пришло в голову есть прямо в офисе.

Юэн вышел на балкон — предварительно убедился, что точно провернул замок, потому что, случись с ним история Рика, лазить к соседям в поисках пути ему не хватило бы яиц, — и положил руки на перила, глубоко вдыхая.  
Воздух пах солью морской воды, легкими пряностями, доносящимися от какой-то палатки с едой, гвоздикой и апельсинами. Внизу мелькали разноцветные платки и парео, и Юэн даже не брался догадываться, туристы это или колорит местных.

Он прихватил только полотенце, а в сланцы обулся сразу же, выносясь из отеля и протискиваясь между двумя зданиями в узкий проулок, чтобы добраться до пляжа быстрее.  
Он не вспоминал ни про Элроя, ни про Рика.

Юэн вернулся только после обеда, голодный и уставший.  
Нет, искупался он хорошо. Теплое море так увлекло его, что он чуть не потерял свое место на пляже, унесенный течением в сторону. Солнце к тому времени запекло страшно; Юэн даже не удивился, почему все лежаки свободные. Начинал напоминать хорошо приготовленного омара на солнце он мгновенно, поэтому он переоделся обратно, еще не успев обсохнуть, и решил поискать место, где можно провести время в компании с прохладительными напитками. К его негодованию и кафе, и лавочка, на которые он набрел и которые страсть как заинтересовали своими витринами, оказались закрыты.  
Потоптавшись, он отправился обратно.

В комнате было душно, Юэн распахнул двери на балкон и упал на кровать, прислушиваясь к журчанию в животе. Он думал попробовать отдохнуть перед очередной вылазкой за едой, думал и заснул. А когда проснулся от стука в дверь, солнце уже сползло за горизонт, выкрашивая небо и море в оттенки охры.  
Стук повторился, и Юэн поспешно скатился с кровати. Он предположил, что это обслуживание, и никак не мог вспомнить, где видел табличку «Не беспокоить».  
Обслуживание оказалось чертовски симпатичным.

Рик вернулся, и, к сожалению Юэна, уже был одет в песчаные шорты и легкую рубашку, застегнутую на две пуговицы.

— Юэн, — поприветствовал он и поднял руку с поклажей.

Он принес новый халат. Даже с вешалкой, хотя в номере и осталась от того, что он одолжил.

— Я возвращаю свои долги, — протягивая его, сообщил Рик.

Юэн чуть не выронил вешалку, не рассчитав предполагаемый вес.

— Он тяжелый, — вслух заметил он, поднимая взгляд на Рика.

Его руки нащупали какой-то инородный объект. Пальцы наткнулись на прохладное стекло в кармане. Это была бутылка.

— Компенсация за неудобства, — объяснил Рик, наклоняя голову. — Надеюсь, ты любишь красное.  
— Да, я… — Юэн даже растерялся.

Не то чтобы он не считал, что за такую мелочь не достоин целого подарка.  
Бутылка была красивой. На бежевой этикетке он прочитал единственное крупное слово — «Tremenda».

— Это как-то слишком, — озвучил он свои мысли.  
— Эй, это подарок. — Рик скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что забирать его назад не намерен.  
— Я не… — Юэн посмотрел на него. Он не уходил. — Только если ты разопьешь его со мной.

Это было всего лишь вино.

Юэн все равно ощущал, что его услугу переоценили, когда Рик собрался в какой-то магазинчик за сыром. Юэн бы предложил совершить этот рейд самому, но был все еще несколько оскорблен тем, что местные заведения не пустили его внутрь в обед. И по правде был без понятия, где тут рабочие магазинчики.

Рик вернулся, притащив с собой не только кусок белого сыра (“Queso Blanquet”), но еще чипсы со вкусом цыпленка и пакетик каких-то конфет с апельсиновой начинкой.  
Юэн по-прежнему хотел есть и, несмотря на то, что с куда большим удовольствием употребил бы стейк целиком, был рад, что будет что-то, кроме сыра. 

— Ты приехал в отпуск со штопором? — спросил он Рика, покромсав сыр имеющейся ложечкой на салфетку.

Сыр был мягким, пористым и кромсался отлично.  
С характерным звуком пробка покинула горлышко, и Рик посмотрел на Юэна.

— Я попросил штопор у портье, — усмехнулся он, подвигая к себе стаканы. — Если интересно, штопор по-испански будет «sacacorchos».  
— Ты посмотрел в словаре?  
— Я изобразил, что мне надо, а потом они сказали, как это называется.  
— Звучит как болезнь, распространенная в средние века.

Разлив вино, Рик опустился в плетеное кресло напротив и отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— За взаимопомощь, — предложил он тост.

Юэн поддержал его. Вино пахло потрясающе: густо, фруктово. На вкус отдавало насыщенной темной вишней и прохладой. Юэн знал, что вино лучше пить комнатной температуры, но в такую жару он бы все что угодно предпочел со льдом.

— Вообще-то я не в отпуске, — сказал Рик, сделав глоток.  
— Ты живешь здесь?  
— О, нет. Я имею в виду, я здесь по работе.  
— Кем ты работаешь? Спасателем на пляже?

Юэн отвел взгляд от его груди, надеясь, что это внимание не слишком очевидно.

— Оператором. — Рик наколол обломок сыра зубочисткой. — Слышал про программу «Ныряя в историю»?

Юэн сделал вид, что задумался. Его не то чтобы совсем не интересовали познавательные передачи о путешествиях и свете, но он предпочитал сериалы с законченным сюжетом.  
Ему не хотелось показаться неучем.

— Ну, короче, снимаем небольшие отрывки про местные достопримечательности для тех, кто предпочитает путешествовать по свету, не вставая с дивана.  
— Я думал, такие передачи перестали быть модными уже в нулевых, — заметил Юэн осторожно, пытаясь не наброситься на все чипсы сразу. — Наверняка телевидение успело снять каждый уголок нашей планеты.  
— Тебе предстоит много чудесных открытий, — усмехнулся Рик и наклонился вперед, бросая взгляд на его бедра. — Надеюсь, ты купил средство от комаров?

Юэн посмотрел на свои длинные, едва порозовевшие ноги. Он все еще был в этих маленьких красных шортах.

— Меня не кусают, я невкусный, — отмахнулся он.  
— Ну гляди.

Рик смотрел на него внимательно и не отводил глаз, даже когда делал глоток. Вообще-то Юэну этого было достаточно, чтобы случайно «оговориться», сообщив какую-нибудь нелепую сексуальную подробность о себе, а потом уже разбираться с реакцией.

— Ты сегодня заехал, да? — спросил Рик раньше, прежде чем Юэн опозорился бы ужасно дешевой фразочкой про страх высоты и предпочтение находиться снизу.  
— Это заметно по моему нелепому виду?  
— Это заметно по собранному чемодану, — не поддел его Рик.

Судя по всему, он был добрым малым.

— Ну, и я раньше не видел тебя здесь, — продолжил он, — а у меня очень хорошая память на лица, голоса. На людей.  
— А ты всех постояльцев прямо изучил?  
— Я тут второй день и видел почти всех.

Рик вытянул ноги вперед. Даже в сумраке вечера Юэн успел оценить, как они хороши.

— В основном тут отдыхают немцы, — начал Рик, — видел парочку французов. Несколько ребят из Восточной Европы. Ну, конечно, наша команда, но они почти все на другом этаже. И пока никого из Соединенного Королевства.  
— Ух ты, так я могу стать сенсацией? — улыбнулся Юэн.  
— Может быть. Надолго здесь?

Юэн вспомнил об Элрое и вздохнул, отворачиваясь к морю. Оно стало почти сиреневым, поглощая темноту неба и отдавая ему взамен свою глубокую синь. Даже луны не было видно.

— Поездка планировалась на неделю.  
— Планировалась?  
— Она… — Юэн нахмурился. — Это задумывалось как примирительный вояж для меня и моего парня.  
— Поссорились?

Юэн пожал плечами. Если бы он сам знал.

— Скорее перестали мириться друг с другом.

Он не ожидал, что эта тема всплывет так. Но он хотел, чтобы она всплыла. Болезненно жаждал обсудить то, о чем не успел рассказать даже сестре, не говоря уже о Колине или Брине. Он прогнал эти разговоры не один десяток раз в голове, но в итоге при озвучивании мысли расползались, становились толстыми, неловкими слизнями.

Рик ничего не спрашивал, и Юэн продолжил сам.

— Уживаться друг с другом. Принимать друг друга. Это изначально походило на не самые подходящие детали мозаики. Выемки вроде сходятся, но картинка... не та.

Рассказать об этом практически незнакомцу оказалось очень легко.

— Напоминает мою первую серьезную девушку, — заметил Рик, когда он не продолжил. — Общего между нами не было, но нас держало что-то друг с другом. Возможно, крышесносный секс.

Юэн косо улыбнулся, надеясь, что это не выглядит как приступ инсульта. Он испытывал смешанные чувства. И разочарование от того, что Рик упомянул девушку, и неуместную неловкость.  
Он слышал, как жужжали комары.

— Да… — промычал он, допивая вино до дна и ставя стакан на столешницу с легким стуком, — секс был… да.

Они оба засмеялись, сглаживая неудобную паузу.  
Секс с Элроем был приятен. Стабильно приятен, нежен и регулярен. Очень хорошая привычка.  
Юэн смотрел, как вино вновь течет в его стакан, думая о том, что этого ему будет не хватать.

— Тебе нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто поможет пережить это расставание, — заметил Рик, наливая и себе.  
— Курортный романчик завести? — усмехнулся Юэн.  
— А почему бы и нет? Ни к чему не обязывающие приятные отношения. — Рик поиграл бровями. — Кто не хотел бы забыть обо всей своей жизни на отдыхе? А уж тем более в Валенсии. Тут сама атмосфера благоволит. Романтика в воздухе.  
— Может быть, познакомлюсь с кем-нибудь, — согласился он. Согласился, лишь бы не развивать эту тему. Еще не хватало, чтобы его начали за кого-нибудь сватать. А учитывая, что Рик успел рассмотреть всех постояльцев хотя бы этого отеля, это не казалось такой уж далекой комедийной перспективой. — Попробую очаровать какого-нибудь испанца своими плавками.

Рик откинулся на кресле назад, кладя руки на подлокотники.

— Ты же не планируешь провести весь отпуск в Валенсии на пляже? — спросил он, прищурив глаза.  
— М-м-м, — промычал Юэн, не зная, стоит ли об этом говорить. — Вообще у меня было много планов. Я думал, мы вдвоем будем… исследовать достопримечательности и гулять. Но раз я один, на это у меня совсем нет настроения. Так что думаю… да, именно на пляже я и проведу свой отпуск.  
— Это преступление.

Юэн посмотрел на него — шутит или нет.

— Приехать в Валенсию и не побывать в Старом городе, не съездить в город наук и искусств? Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
— В тебе сейчас говорит оператор исторической передачи? — спросил Юэн.

Он очень долго смотрел на последнюю чипсину на развернутой упаковке и наконец решил прикончить ее.

— Во мне говорит здравый смысл. — Рик неожиданно оживился. — Юэн, я не могу позволить просто так потратить время в одном из самых красивых и исторически интересных уголков Старого света.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Купишь мне экскурсию?

Юэн поймал его взгляд. Он казался очень серьезным. Неужели ему было до этого дело?

— Нет, лучше, — улыбнулся тот. — Устрою экскурсию.  
— У тебя других дел нет? — засмеялся Юэн. — Тратить время в… одном из самых красивых и исторически интересных уголков Старого света на меня?  
— Все мои коллеги тоже предпочитают отлеживаться после работы в своих номерах, попивая ледяные коктейли, что я нахожу необычайно скучным. К тому же они уже все это знают, и перед ними я не повыделываюсь. Так что, думаю, время мы проведем оба с пользой.  
— Ты серьезно, что ли?  
— Абсолютно.

Юэн покачал головой. Рик не мог говорить всерьез. Но он же говорил?  
Возможно, ему просто хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь знаниями об этом городе, и тут подвернулся он, Юэн, новичок. Может быть, это будет приятное времяпрепровождение для них обоих.

— Я подумаю, — неуверенно ответил он.  
— Решено, — Рик хлопнул ладонями по столу, — я покажу тебе, что такое Валенсия.

Юэн сделал сложное лицо. Было бы отлично, если бы в этот момент в его лодыжку не впился огромный комар.

***

К следующему дню Юэн уже даже и не вспомнил о вчерашних обещаниях. Он успел позавтракать и выявил, что все, что не похоже на суп, рис или десерт, называется тапас. Юэн с трудом припомнил, как смог в себя затолкнуть бокадилью размером с предплечье — чем-то она походила на бутерброд из сабвея, только со здоровенным свисающим из нее пластом ароматного хамона. Он не так часто употреблял настолько животную пищу, но здесь просто не смог остановиться. На десерт его не хватило, он и с настолько набитым брюхом уже мог пойти ко дну.  
Также ко второму дню Юэн начал догадываться, что в обед не удастся попасть никуда из мест, что он изначально наметил. Он подумывал о том, чтобы подождать на балконе, пока перерыв закончится, тем временем занимая себя раздиранием огромных комариных укусов до крови, когда внезапно в его жизни вновь возник Рик.

Юэн сделал вид, что так и собирался сидеть, задрав ногу на бортик, а сбегающая струйка крови по лодыжке тоже входит в его планы.

— Мне кажется, ты все же вкусный, — усмехнулся Рик, облокачиваясь о перегородку.

Говорил он, конечно же, об укусах.

— Ну, доверимся комарам, — поддержал его Юэн, опуская ногу.  
— Ты был разумен и приобрел средство? — спросил Рик, отворачиваясь.

Отвернулся он, чтобы взять пластиковый стаканчик, который стоял на столике его балкона.  
Вообще-то Юэн надеялся, что тут так жарко и комарам будет просто лень летать. Он полагал, их вотчина — болотистая местность Норттона. Хотя и подозревал, что истории о малярийных комарах в Африке — не просто сюжеты географических передач.

— Я не был разумен, — покачал он головой.  
— Вряд ли ты попадешь в какую-нибудь аптеку до окончания сиесты.  
— О, я буду страдать.  
— Или можешь помазать ногу зубной пастой, — посоветовал Рик.  
— Серьезно? — Юэн прищурился. Шутил он или нет? — Чтобы я еще привлекательнее пах?  
— Чтобы перестало чесаться.

Юэн чувствовал себя идиотом, размазывая по голеням "3D White" и надеясь, что она внезапно не удалит загар, превращая его в пятнистого леопарда. Но смеялся над ним Рик или нет, а воспаленные укусы зудеть перестали.

— Ладно, признаю, этот метод работает, — вздохнул он, вновь выходя на балкон. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что. — Рик отставил опустевший стаканчик. — Ты уже готов к экскурсии?  
— Вот сейчас ты точно шутишь.  
— Сейчас да. А в пять часов я надеюсь, что ты будешь готов.

Юэн хотел взбрыкнуть, но Рик поднялся и ушел обратно в свой номер, пресекая возможность дальнейших споров. Вид его ягодиц под хлопковыми шортами вернул Юэна к тому, как они выглядели без. Единственное, о чем он подумал - Рик будет идти впереди него. И просмотром достопримечательностей точно можно будет насладиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Юэн не ожидал, что окажется настолько захвачен местными видами. В какие-то моменты он даже забывал о своем спутнике. И о его ягодицах.  
Он всегда испытывал трепет от знакомства со старинной архитектурой, хотя в памяти все рассказы о ней держалась с трудом. До переезда в Глазго Юэн рос в Пейсли, где и родился. Он помнил, что история города показалась крайне занимательной, и слушать ее было интересно, но сквозь года в памяти пронес только хроники пыток ведьм в конце семнадцатого века. Кажется, это было недалеко от дома его родителей.

Они начали с Лонха-де-ла-Седа — крепости шелковой биржи. Она возвышалась на Валенсией как свидетельство ее знаменательного прошлого — величия и широких рек золота, протекавших через нее сквозь века Возрождения. Благосостояние торговцев стерегли преисполненные внутренней мощи гаргульи с искаженными в гневе лицами. Стерегли со всех сторон, пристроившись на каждом углу крыши. Юэн про себя использовал слово «уродливый».

Они миновали и Торрес-де-Серранос — кусок средневековья, пронесшийся сквозь века, но не постаревший ни на секунду. Башни, казавшиеся издалека простыми и безыскусными, дышали прошлым, и Юэна пробрала дрожь при мысли о том, что они стояли тут же и век назад, и два, и пять. Старше него на целые жизни. 

— Это все, что осталось от могучей крепостной стены, — рассказал Рик.  
— Сохранили как сувенир?  
— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся тот. — Стена держалась очень долго, пусть и не так долго, как ворота. Такое сооружение останавливало захватчиков еще на подходе к Валенсии. Здесь власти встречали гостей и объявляли свои указы. Но в конце концов стену все равно снесли. Город перестал вмещаться.   
— А зачем же оставили ворота?  
— Их переоборудовали в тюрьму для благородных преступников..  
— Элегантно.  
— Теперь это наследие Пере Балагера. И самые большие готические ворота в Европе. 

Юэн подумал, что не может представить ничего из современной архитектуры, что служило бы так долго и столь многим целям.

Он вымок, как мышь, жалея о том, что не надел майку без рукавов. Но ему удалось затащить Рика в веганское кафе. Не то чтобы ему нравилась веганская кухня, но официантка там хорошо говорила на английском, а меню пестрело вызывающими коктейлями. Он соблазнился на что-то провокационное с названием «Валенсийское лето» — в составе были указаны дыня, мята и огурец. Рик последовал его примеру. 

Они закончили свой извилистый путь кафедральным собором Святой Марии, нависшим над обломками культуры завоевателей, как он подслушал у какого-то гида. Им пришлось сделать здоровенный крюк и ехать на такси, но Юэну это было в радость. В автомобиле работал кондиционер, пусть они и постояли в пробке на узких улочках. Жаль, что коктейль кончился совсем не вовремя. Это было странно, вкусно и освежало не хуже зубной пасты на лодыжках. За весь путь Юэн их ни разу не почесал.

Рик сказал, что с самого начала планировал закончить их день собором.

— Похож на Нотр-Дам, — заметил Юэн, когда они только подбирались к нему.  
— Потому что это готика, — засмеялся Рик, следя за его взглядом. — Нервюры и розы были в тренде.  
— Спасибо, что перевел на мой язык, — пробормотал Юэн в ответ.

Стрельчатые арки входа возносились к балкону, приоткрывающему великолепие фигурного плетения розы.

— Ты, наверное, мог заметить, что эта Святая Мария не совсем такая, как другие соборы, — сказал Рик, и Юэн почувствовал, что его знания явно переоценивают. — Она собрана буквально из кусочков.  
— Это… народное творчество? — наугад бросил Юэн.

По спине пробежали мурашки — Рик взъерошил его волосы, не переставая смеяться.

— Я не о том, — покачал он головой. — Она строилась очень долго на осколках других храмов. Сначала на этом месте еще римлянами был построен храм Дианы. Он пережил захват вестготами и простоял несколько веков, пока его не разрушили арабы.  
— Ну да, разрушать — не строить.  
— Вместо него они возвели мечеть. И только много после, когда испанцы вернули себе Валенсию, здесь вновь воздвигли христианский собор.  
— Почему все именно здесь? Не проще было найти другое место?  
— Ты знаешь, сложно судить однозначно, — впервые Рик выглядел задумчиво.

Он нахмурился и потер пальцы левой руки.

— Можно предположить, что это место было важно как географический и инфраструктурный центр. Все дороги Валенсии вели к нему. Или вопрос был именно в том, чтобы возвести мечеть прямо на остовах старой веры. Это довольно символично.  
— И усложнить себе жизнь.  
— Когда идет битва конфессий, жертвы не имеют значения. Или…  
— Или?  
— Есть более религиозная версия. — Рик обернулся к нему. — Что Бог лучше слышит в определенных местах, местах веры. И площадь Альмония — такое место.  
— Ты слишком умный для американца, — серьезно заметил Юэн, смотря на него.

Рик смешливо приподнял бровь.

— Я не такой умный, как тебе кажется, — осадил он. — Я просто слушаю нашего ведущего.  
— О, бесплатные экскурсии все время.

Рик прищурился, смотря на наручные часы на правой руке. Их браслет был собран из тяжелых металлических звеньев. Стильно.

— Думаю, внутрь мы уже не успеем, — заметил он. — Полчаса до закрытия, а та очередь быстрее точно не просочится. В следующий раз.  
— Будет следующий раз?  
— Мы еще не видели Святой Грааль, конечно будет следующий раз!  
— Неужели теперь мы можем наконец присесть?  
— А ты устал?

Юэн покусал губу, хмурясь. Он устал.

— Нет, — ответил он сразу же, — но я очень не против, если бы ты познакомил меня и с местными кафе. Может быть, история у них не такая богатая, но я согласен на все.  
— На все? — переспросил Рик. — Ну, хорошо. Здесь есть одно приятное место. Не скажу, что там лучшая кухня в Валенсии, оно больше туристическое, но зато близко и вино там на любой вкус.  
— Вино это хорошо, — поддержал его Юэн.

Он догадывался, что идти недалеко, но чтобы настолько... Юэн едва успел подумать о том, водятся ли комары в центре города или предпочитают атаковать только незадачливых приезжих, вывесивших свои ляжки в томный испанский вечер с балкона, как они уже дошли.  
У окон на улице стояло всего четыре столика, и все они были заняты. Юэн уже почти расстроился — не потому, что так сильно хотел побывать здесь, а потому что ему было лень идти куда-то еще, — но Рика наличие посетителей не остановило.  
За огромной стеклянной дверью мелькнули свободные красные стулья.  
Рик пропустил его вперед, дотрагиваясь до поясницы. Юэн надеялся, что не притормозил от этого прикосновения. Как будто он мог на что-то рассчитывать.

Внутри было облегчающе прохладно, а люди рассредоточились вдоль окон, наслаждаясь видами снаружи.

— Нам повезло, — заметил Рик, садясь на самое видное место.

Юэн оглянулся неуверенно. Ему показалось, он на подиуме.  
Привыкший к тихому скромному обитанию на окраине и работе в офис-боксе с высокими бортиками, Юэн никогда не выбирал настолько демонстративные места. Ну что ж. В отпуске можно было позволить себе что-нибудь новенькое.

Посмотрев на меню, полное непонятных блюд с непонятными названиями, но вызывающими бурное слюноотделение картинками, он внезапно загрустил.  
Еще пять дней и ему вновь придется вернуться в маленькую пустую квартиру, на любимую, но утомительную работу, где всегда запертое окно выходит на жужжащую Сиворд-стрит. И Рика, чтобы рассказать ему какую-нибудь ненужную, но интересную вещь о соседнем здании, рядом тоже не будет.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Рик. — Не можешь выбрать?  
— Нет, — помотал головой Юэн и вздохнул. — Просто подумал о том, что однажды придется возвращаться из отпуска.  
— Не порть себе этими мыслями вечер. — Он коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Юэна. — Испорть лучше утро. В утрах мало хорошего.  
— А я люблю утра, — заметил тот, на всякий случай не шевеля рукой. Но контакт прервался так же быстро, как и возник. — Я жаворонок.  
— Ты сыч.  
— Эй.

Юэн пнул его под столом и тут же сел ровно, думая, не перегнул ли палку. Рик только покачал головой с улыбкой.

— Ладно, что ты мне посоветуешь? — вернулся он к меню. — Где тут паэльи?  
— Здесь нет паэльи.  
— В смысле здесь нет паэльи?  
— Здесь есть фидеуа.  
— Что еще за фидеуа?

Рик откинулся на стуле.

— Эй. Испания — это паэлья. Но Валенсия — это фидеуа.  
— Это мне не так много объясняет.  
— Верхняя картинка с огромными креветками.  
— Ах, это. Похоже на паэлью.  
— Как Нотр-дам на Святую Марию? — поддел Рик.  
— Практически.  
— На самом деле у них даже больше общего. Фидеуа это паэлья, где основа не рис, а лапша, сваренная в рыбном бульоне.  
— Короче, ты сказал все это, чтобы поумничать, но по факту это паэлья?  
— Да.

Вино вновь оказалось отличным. Красное сухое, Рафаэль Камбра. Рик попросил бутылку, и Юэн ответственно ее изучал, вычленяя похожие на английские слова.  
Рик еще что-то говорил, и, возможно, это как-то касалось его жизни. Юэн съел свою половину фидеуи, и она оказалась вкусная, но очень жирная. Дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до неба, он ощущал налет и хотел поскорее запить его. Но это было вкусно.

Утолив голод, Юэн вновь посмотрел на подбородок Рика и подумал о том, что у него осталось три дня. Надо будет придумать, чем развлекать себя после того, как Рик с командой покинут Валенсию. День утомил его, утомил приятно, как силовые упражнения. Изнуряющие, но оставляющие в теле ощущение сладкого удовлетворения.

— Ты же не гей, да? — наконец спросил он.

Они не говорили о его личном, и Юэн даже не представлял, что было в жизни Рика за пределами Валенсии. Может, не стоило спрашивать об этом.  
Рик неспешно закончил свое вино, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет.  
— И у тебя наверняка кто-то есть? Там, в Америке?  
— Да.  
— Понятно.

Может быть, Юэн и напридумывал себе лишнего. Рик просто уделял ему внимание, потому что хотел поделиться знаниями, в которых его коллеги не были заинтересованы. Хотел познакомить с городом и подвигать. Конечно, ничего это не значило. И даже эти случайные прикосновения… они просто были. Рик не имел в виду ничего такого.

— Мы возьмем такси? — спросил Юэн, когда они расплачивались за ужин.  
— Думаю, мы возьмем еще одну бутылку.  
— И поедем на ней?  
— И пойдем с ней, — Рик отложил телефон, — три мили. С этим мы справимся. Интересно, нам нужно будет покупать пакет для бутылки?

Ни один из них не знал, насколько легально распитие спиртных напитков на улице, и первые шаги они делали робко с оглядкой на остальных. Если и существовали в Валенсии какие-то особые законы, то, похоже, местным они известны не были.  
Рик с облегчением сделал глоток прямо из горлышка, пересекая кривую улочку на красный. Юэну оставалось только догонять его.

Три мили оказались на деле более ощутимыми, чем на словах, и предполагаемый час пути занял все два. Навигатор безбожно обманывал, вино кружило голову и пьянило ноги, а мощеные крупным камнем улочки казались бесконечными.

Услышав музыку, струящуюся из приоткрытых окон одного из кафе, Рик подхватил Юэна и закружил в нелепом танце. Это было забавно.  
А в одном из переулков они наткнулись на влюбленную парочку, быстро обжимающуюся в отдалении от желтого круга света фонаря.

— Извините, — едва сдерживая смех, бросил им Юэн.  
— Валенсия — лучшее место для романчика, — поддержал его веселье Рик, сворачивая за ним.

Пожалуй, да. Старая Европа, романтика прошлого и легковесная неопределенность будущего.

Юэн не мог заткнуться и перестать благодарить Рика за то, что тот дотащил его до самой двери.

— Спасибо, дружище! — сказал он, хлопая его по плечу. — Это был хороший день. Реально. Спасибо.  
— Я тоже хорошо провел время, Юэн, — тут же ответил Рик. Он казался куда менее пьяным.  
— И хорошо, что ты занят, знаешь, — заметил Юэн в конце, вешаясь на дверь в свою комнату, — а то я мог бы начать приставать.

Юэн не знал, как выговорил эту фразу, но на всякий случай винил во всем свой чертов пьяный язык.

— О, да? — усмехнулся Рик.  
— О, да! — повторил Юэн и хотел закрыть дверь.

Рука Рика мешала. Юэн посмотрел на нее пытливо. Она не исчезала. Рик не исчезал.  
Юэн поднял на него глаза.

— А если я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне приставал? — прошептали губы Рика напротив.

Юэн был ужасно пьян, но слышал, как колотится пульс всюду, в любой точке тела, о которой мог подумать. Его обдало жаром, потому что он понимал, куда клонит Рик.  
У Рика кто-то был. Кто-то там, далеко. У Юэна был Элрой. Наверное, пока был.

Юэн подцепил рубашку Рика указательным пальцем, как крючком, втаскивая внутрь.  
Опьянение на двоих, желание на двоих, целый город для них двоих.

Юэн вдохнул потерянно и закрыл глаза в тот момент, когда их губы встретились в полумраке, когда бедра прижались друг к другу. Когда они нащупали друг друга среди тысяч дней и тысяч мест, где могли бы оказаться, но оказались в это мгновение здесь.  
Рик обхватил его под руками, подтягивая к себе и увлекая в свой поцелуй. Крепкий, полусладкий, как красное вино, разбивающий и создающий из миллионов осколков чувство.

Юэн мог поклясться, что в этот момент был влюблен в весь мир. Розовый закат, пьяный воздух и Рика, умного американского Рика, который заболтал и очаровал его.

Они рухнули на постель — удар от столкновения со спинкой пришелся на лодыжку Юэна, и он стонал в поцелуе больше от боли, но Рик не чувствовал этого. Его колено протиснулось между ног Юэна, потираясь и развращая, а губы не находили себе места, усыпая всю кожу, которую встречали.  
Юэн понятия не имел, были ли до него у Рика мужчины, но делал он все очень хорошо. Очень правильно.  
Если бы у Юэна самого осталось хоть немного мозгов на размышления...

— В сумке, — пробормотал он, когда Рик оторвался от его рта, шаря руками по груди и бокам. — Достань.

Он достал.  
У Юэна горела кожа. Горели руки и ноги, и между ног тоже. Он чувствовал себя в невесомости, искрой, метающейся в пространстве, но не находящей дома. Его вынесло приливом вселенной куда-то на эту постель, и теперь здесь был его дом.  
Он перевернулся на живот, становясь на четвереньки, и шарил неверной рукой по змейке шорт, а змейка была ужасная, скользкая, юркая, бегала между его пальцев, не поддаваясь, но грозясь укусить.  
Она расползлась сама, сдаваясь, когда Рик сдернул с него и шорты, и нижнее белье до колен.  
Юэн не мог раздвинуть ноги шире и выпутаться, и страдал, опустив голову и трясясь от разбирающего смеха. Рик с упоением вылизывал его, уткнувшись носом в его копчик, и было щекотно, и хотелось большего, чем мягкий язык, тонкую ласку которого притупленные алкоголем нервы ощущали слабее, чем нужно.

Большее накатило штормом, погружая его в себя и пропитывая без остатка. Прохладная влажность стекающей смазки, твердый жар члена. Он вошел внутрь медленно, но как Юэн этого ждал.

— О, господи, — прошептал он, пялясь в изгибы простыни, бесконечно неповторимые узоры.  
— Санта Мария, — со смехом добавил Рик, целуя его через футболку между лопаток.  
— Санта Мария, — повторил Юэн.

_Санта Мария._  
Руки Рика ласкали его, находя новые и новые для него места. Вокруг возбужденных сосков, вдоль ребер, вниз от пупка.  
Рику очень понравился его член, он не выпускал его из левой руки ни на минуту, то сжимая, а то просто держа, словно чтобы убедиться, что он еще здесь.

Рик целовал его в затылок, задевая носом влажные локоны. Целовал и трахал, не отпуская.  
Юэну было смешно, он сползал с постели, уезжая на простыне. Перед глазами расплывающимися пятнами темнел поздний испанский закат, утопающий в Балеарском море. И он сам не мог всплыть из своих ощущений.

Глаза слепило море красного, тело сжигали ощущения. Рик двигался в нем, и этого как раз было не слишком много, а в самый раз.

Юэн застонал в матрац, закрывая глаза и теряя из виду все, что мог потерять. Теряя чужие ощущения и чувства. Теряя запахи и оставаясь только где-то в глубине себя.  
Это был очень странный оргазм, Юэн застрял в нем, как в болоте, и не мог выпутаться, пока все не кончилось.  
За веками было темно, вокруг — прохладно, а внутри — пусто.

***

Голова трещала, в горле сушило, тело казалось почти пустым.  
Юэн страстно посмотрел на ледяную бутылку воды из холодильника. Хотелось одновременно и опустошить ее, и приложить к стучащему виску.  
Он опустился на плетеный стул, кладя локти на борта балкона. Солнце уже стояло высоко и не жарило спину, а мелькало где-то сверху, пробегаясь яркими бликами вдоль соседних балконов.  
Юэн выдохнул и все же решил сделать глоток. Глоток получился продолжительным. Когда он сумел оторваться от бутылки, там оставалось меньше трети.  
Интересно, как себя чувствовал Рик?

Юэн посмотрел на его пустующий балкон. О том, что номер занят, говорила лишь наброшенная на спинку стула рубашка. Юэн прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь через темное стекло внутри комнаты, но увидел только контуры спинки кровати. Рик, наверное, сейчас где-то снимал. Что-то. Юэн ни разу не спрашивал, что именно они снимают, но, может быть, что-то из вещей, которые они еще не смотрели вдвоем.

Юэн уперся прохладным донышком бутылки, где оставалось еще немного воды, в висок, и закрыл глаза.

Он, конечно, был вчера пьян, но помнил, что они с Риком трахнулись. Вспомнил. Не сразу. Но когда увидел использованные презервативы в урне, осознал, что это было не во сне.  
Может, это было случайно. Скорее всего. Они оба хорошо выпили, были чертовски возбуждены этой испанской феерией вокруг. Романтика в воздухе, так он говорил?  
Юэн не собирался на что-то еще рассчитывать. Он даже не был уверен, что об этом стоит напоминать.  
Но он не совсем был уверен в том, что об этом удастся не вспоминать самому.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мне кажется, сегодня еще жарче, чем вчера, — пожаловался Юэн, когда они выбрались из музея науки принца Фелипе и уступили место другим.

Вернее сказать, другие смахнули их в сторону, и ход остался только один — наружу.  
Внутри царила прохлада, все было окружено бассейнами, фонтанами, и холод от воды делал прогулки по современному комплексу приятными. Но как только все оказалось осмотрено, Юэн испытал определенную дозу неловкости. Отчасти потому, что был не настолько впечатлен сегодняшней экскурсией. Он очень устал, да и футуристика не так заняла его, как живая история старинных построек родом из глубины веков. Отчасти потому, что у Рика была мокрая футболка, и Юэн постоянно смотрел на его лопатки.  
Рик вел себя так, как будто вчера ничего не было. Юэн старался тоже, но воспоминания о чужих губах, руках и члене заставляли его иногда тормозить.

— Я вижу, что ты меньше увлечен, — не ушло от Рика. — Ты устал?  
— Нет, — упрямо покачал головой Юэн.  
— А я немного устал, — признался тот честно. — Сегодня предпоследний день, мы немного не укладываемся. И я вымотался больше, чем вчера.  
— О, ну. Может быть, я тоже устал. — Юэн вздохнул. — Но у меня нет уважительной причины.

_Как будто бы нет._

— Тогда какой у нас план?

Он остановился, разворачиваясь, и Юэн спешно поднял взгляд, сместившийся с его ягодиц на пах.

— Увидел что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Рик быстрее, чем Юэн успел придумать, что бы ответить, чтобы отвлечь его от озвученной мысли.

Кажется, его это развеселило. Но он все равно вел себя, как обычно.

— Нет, я просто задумался, — нахмурился Юэн. — Тоже хочу такие штаны. С виду очень практичные. В них жарко?  
— В такую погоду и в своей коже жарко, — улыбнулся Рик, сделав вид, что поверил ему.  
— Мороженое?  
— Мороженое.

На штендере вместо обычного блюда дня, как в других кафе, было написано: «Здесь продается лучшее мороженое» на английском. На такую рекомендацию нельзя было не положиться.

— Понятия не имею, что я хочу, лишь бы это было холодным.  
— Вино? — Рик взглянул на ламинированное меню на столике.

Юэн рассмеялся. Утром он думал, что больше в жизни ни капли не выпьет. Но оно было такое чертовски вкусное и такое недорогое.

— Здесь его не подают, — разочарованно заметил Рик, переворачивая меню. — Но тут есть мороженое с соленой карамелью.  
— Фантастика. Значит, нам придется идти еще и за вином.

Мороженое действительно оказалось прекрасным, жаль, что им нельзя было обмазаться сверху донизу. А вот кондиционер в кафе работал плохо и больше жужжал, чем охлаждал. Юэн отложил ложку на пару минут, а когда вернулся к ней, она уже потонула в талом пломбире.

— Как думаешь, ты вытащишь себя куда-нибудь, когда я уеду? — спросил Рик, облизывая свою ложку. — Куда-нибудь дальше пляжа?  
— Сложно, — простонал Юэн. — Я без компании чувствую себя неловко в городе, а уж если говорить про незнакомый… зато я отлично искупаюсь. Вода тут просто класс.

Он так ни разу и не искупался с первого дня.

— Что с тобой делать, Юэн? — рассмеялся Рик. — Мне что, опоздать на самолет и отвести тебя в Турию?  
— А ты можешь?

Рик точно посмотрел на его губы. Определенно. _Он помнил._

— Нет.

Дорога обратно была не такой веселой, как вчера. Вечер, еще не такой поздний, давал вольности солнцу, подпекающему головы. И пить вино, даже охлажденное, на улицах, все еще полных местных подростков и туристов с детьми, уже не было такой хорошей идеей.

— Ты купил крем от комаров? — спросил Рик уже внутри его комнаты.

Юэн подумал, что надо было хотя бы вспомнить, куда убрал стаканы. Они не купили ничего поесть, и он уже представлял заранее, как будет шуметь голова после таких подпитий.  
Он просто с порога рухнул на кровать, наблюдая оставшимся вне простыни уголком глаза за тем, как Рик открывает дверь на балкон и выходит наружу, опираясь на перила обеими руками.

Он стоял там молча довольно долго. Просто смотрел на розовое небо и давал Юэну смотреть на себя.  
Он был таким красивым. Таким не похожим на всех, кого Юэн знал. Среди замкнутых в себе людей, спешащих с работы домой, а потом снова на работу, запертых в своих мыслях и планах. Может быть, Рик и сам был заинтересован в том, чтобы проводить свое время с кем-то, кто знал меньше обо всем, чем он. Но и Юэну нравилось это время.

Он смотрел на спину Рика и думал, что не знает о нем практически ничего. Только то, что он оператор. И носит короткие боксеры. И неплохо трахается.  
Этого было так мало для знакомства где-нибудь там, в городе, где он привык жить. Но здесь ничего не было важно. Они не знали друг друга. И это их устраивало.

— Предпоследний вечер здесь, — поделился Рик, наконец развернувшись и сбив Юэна с мыслей.  
— Вы больше не будете снимать в Испании?  
— Пока нет. — Он шагнул внутрь и дотронулся пальцем до горлышка вскрытой бутылки — они не стали ходить за штопором, а открыли ее на ресепшне. — Мы закончили с Севильей и Толедо, а больше в эту поездку ничего не входило. Не знаю, когда мы вернемся к Испании.  
— Интересная у тебя работа.

Юэн собрал себя в кучу и сел на край постели. Он понятия не имел, где стаканы. Чтобы придать Рику решимость, он первый отпил из горла.  
Рик расплылся в улыбке, садясь напротив.

— Я бы так не смог, — продолжил Юэн. — Слишком много движений. Но это все равно интересно.  
— Я знаю.

Рик отпил вина вслед за ним и облизнул губы. _Соблазнительно._

— Ты много бываешь дома? — спросил Юэн.  
— Зависит от сезона съемок и проектов, я не на одну программу работаю, — ответил Рик, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Его легкие штаны задрались, можно было рассмотреть лодыжки.

— Сложно? Быть далеко?

Это было самое сладкое вино, что они пили. И самое пьяное.

— Мне сейчас сложно разобраться со своими чувствами. Не знаю, какого рода связь у меня с моим... человеком. Но вообще должно быть тяжело оставлять… ну ты понял.  
— Зависит, — пожал плечами Рик. — Конечно я скучаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто спросил.  
— Просто?

Рик поставил бутылку на пол между ними, и Юэн совсем не внезапно нашел его руку на своем колене.  
Он поднял глаза, пытаясь найти в его лице что-нибудь новое. Но Рик просто смотрел.

Кожа Юэна казалась совсем белой на фоне смуглых пальцев.

Они оба не были пьяны, как прошлым вечером, но для этого не нужен был алкоголь.

— Мне понравилось вчера, — сказал Рик почти шепотом. — Это… что-то… что заставит запомнить эту поездку, верно?

_Процарапает в его истории зарубку, небольшой шрамик, которого можно будет касаться.  
Или станет чем-то большим._

Пальцы исчезли с его колена, но Юэн ощущал еще долгие мгновения, что они там.

— Ты позволишь мне?

Юэн дышал тяжело, вспоминая все те спорные места в жизни, когда сомневался, делать что-то или нет. Обычно он принимал правильные решения, или они таковыми казались с высоты его прожитых лет. Сейчас он понятия не имел, как поступить.

Ему страшно хотелось переспать с Риком. Ему, а не паре бутылок вина. Насладиться всем его сильным телом, попробовать на вкус загорелую кожу и убедиться, что она не напоминает карамельное мороженое, как кажется со стороны.  
Рик оставался несвободен, и это все еще было нечестно по отношению к… Юэн совсем не знал, к кому, и был уверен в том, что не хочет знать. Не хочет знать ничего, что может стать лишним здесь и сейчас.  
Валенсия. Идеальное место для курортного романа.

Юэн отодвинул ногой бутылку вина в сторону. Донышко проехалось по паркету с очень длинным, очень обнадеживающим звуком.  
Они оба следили за бутылкой, пока она не оказалась вне зоны огня. Рик выдохнул.

Море за окном краснело безбожно, утопало в крови умирающего дня в старой, старой Валенсии, соединяющей старый и новый миры. Простое и сложное. Правильное и неправильное.

Юэн раскинул руки в стороны и, закрыв глаза, упал на спину.

Первые поцелуи Рика коснулись его шеи. Щекотные и поглощающие, они заставили забыть об окружающем мире за три, две, одну…

Язык скользнул вдоль грудинно-ключичной мышцы вверх, оставляя прохладный след от слюны, на котором дыхание ощущалось так сильно, что бросало в дрожь.

Каждый новый раз с новым человеком рождал внутри шквал эмоций, с которыми было ничто не сравнить. Рядом с предыдущими чувствами — вспышка молнии и зажженная конфорка на плите.

Рик лизнул его вдоль челюсти, наконец находя языком его рот. Ощущения от настойчивого поцелуя захлестули с головой. Расслабишься — и утонешь.  
Юэн обнял Рика, прижимая к себе, и тот рухнул на него со смехом.

Чувствуя его твердый член своим, Юэн заерзал в волнении. Он действительно так его хотел. Как чертово мороженое в раскаленный день, глоток воды в сжигающую тело жару, только сейчас сжигала его вовсе не погода.

Руки шарили по телу, жадно, как поселенцы, пытающиеся занять больше новой территории. Пальцы забрались под тонкую ткань футболки, бегая по ребрам, животу, захватывая новые части, а следом за ними шли губы, заверяя свои владения.  
Везде, везде, везде.

Рик сполз на пол, садясь в ногах, и видеть его между колен было восхитительно.  
Он целовал икры Юэна, целовал кожу между все еще опухшими следами от укусов комаров с решительностью, от которой все внутренности скручивались в узел ожидания, готовый разорваться в любой момент.

_Губы на коленях, бедрах._  
Пальцы уже привычно поддели его короткие, короткие шорты, стаскивая вниз.

— Ты побрил здесь, — заметил Рик, рассматривая его.  
— Я подозревал, что ты окажешься там. — Юэн приподнялся. — Тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится.

Юэн засмеялся и закрыл глаза, сжимая и разжимая вспотевшие руки в кулаки. Скользнул ими по простыням, чувствуя нетронутую прохладу, контрастирующую с жаром его тела, как белый холст, на котором желание рисовало черными чернилами.  
Согнув ногу, он тут же получил несколько поцелуев вдоль бедра к колену.

— Подскажи, — прошептал Рик, не отрываясь от его кожи, — подскажи, как ласкать тебя.  
— А я думал, ты все на свете знаешь, — выдохнул Юэн смеясь.  
— И это хочу знать.  
— Пока ты все делал хорошо.  
— Я не хочу хорошо, я хочу лучше всех.  
— Похоже на тебя.

_Мягкие стоны и мычание, зажигающее похоть только больше._  
Неопределенный звук извне, и Юэн почти подскочил, чувствуя ледяные капли на своей груди, а потом зализывающий холод язык.

— Все простыни будут в вине, — выдохнул он, но как же, как же было плевать на простыни.

Только чувствовать прохладные росчерки по коже, ощущать, как алый виноград стекает по торсу в пупок, представляя его кровавую подпись. Юэна бросало то в жар, то в холод, от удовольствия кружилась голова.  
Горлышко коснулось его живота, струйка вина сбежала вниз, к сгибу, где бедро переходило в тело. Рот Рика нашел ее до того, как она успела стечь в щель между ягодиц или на постель.  
А потом они совсем забыли про вино. Прелюдия доиграла последний аккорд.

Юэн понятия не имел про опыт Рика, его это не волновало, но тот очень хорошо представлял, что и как нужно делать с членом. Он вцепился в него ртом, словно одержимый, и в канитель мыслей Юэна проскакивали синяки, если он успевал подумать о чем-то, кроме «о, черт, черт, черт».  
В один момент Юэн попытался отстраниться, чтобы дать себе передышку, но Рик не отпустил его, крепко держась за бедра. Энтузиазма ему было не занимать.  
Остановился он только сам, когда перестало хватать дыхания. Рик лег щекой на его колено, давая отдохнуть челюсти, и посмотрел Юэну в лицо.

Юэн думал, что превратился просто в тело. Внутри не было ничего. Только желание снаружи, их общее.

Юэн дотянулся до бутылки с остатками вина дрожащей рукой лишь через много, много десятков минут, когда робкий несмелый рассвет размежил веки, прорезая темное небо первыми цветами.  
Они удовлетворяли друг друга столько раз, что Юэн считать перестал ко второй половине ночи. О чем-то ему даже было стыдно думать. Он быстро запил эти мысли красным и откинулся головой на смятый ком простыней.  
Рик лежал рядом, смотря в потолок и не моргая. Юэн наконец смог просто насладиться видом его прекрасного обнаженного тела, не желая быстро схватить его за член и сделать с этим что-нибудь.

Ресницы Рика были густые и черные, в темноте совсем не отличить от цвета глаз. Он боялся щекотки и пользовался дезодорантом для паха. Его аромат смешивался с запахом его тела в совершенно крышесносный коктейль.  
Теперь он знал немного больше.

— Ты — это что-то, Юэн, — сказал Рик, поворачиваясь к нему головой.  
— Что-то безграмотное и не очень хорошо флиртующее?  
— Нет, — тот засмеялся, — не это. Я не знаю. Есть в тебе что-то.  
— Я хорошо целуюсь.  
— Господи, да. — Рик рассмеялся и поднялся с места.

Отобрав у него вино, он вернул его на пол и прижал Юэна к постели, как булавка бабочку.

— Ты слушаешь меня, — прошептал он ему в губы. — Ты хочешь знать. И глаза у тебя. Аквамариновые. Как море.

Юэн сглотнул, улыбаясь.  
Рик понятия не имел, кто он в реальной жизни. Каким занудным и скучным он может быть. Что он собирал до второго курса комиксы. И что носил скобы, чтобы выправить щелку между резцами. И что девственности лишился в двадцать четыре, потому что ужасно стеснялся, а парни вокруг считали его высокомерным.  
Он ничего этого не знал. Перед ним был только этот Юэн, отпускной, легкий и беззаботный.

— Твое тело, — рука Рика прошлась по его боку от ребер до бедра, — твой запах, твой вкус.  
— Ты и мертвого соблазнишь, — усмехнулся Юэн.  
— Твои шорты.

Юэн засмеялся, уворачиваясь от его поцелуев.

— Кажется, я хочу съесть тебя. Снова,— серьезно заметил Рик, целуя его в пупок. — Но мне уже пора.  
— Последний день съемок, — против воли озвучил Юэн, гладя его по голове.  
— Да, последний, — подтвердил Рик, серьезнея в голосе.

Он сел, и те крохи желания, оставшегося после ночи, испарились.  
Юэн раскинул ноги, наблюдая между коленями за тем, как Рик ищет свое белье.

— Попробую поспать хоть час, — сказал он, застегивая пару пуговиц рубашки, — до работы.

Рик тряхнул головой, укладывая чуть влажные от пота волосы в подобие прически, и обернулся на Юэна. Взгляд Рика влип между его раздвинутых бедер, будто он совсем позабыл, куда шел.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вообще не уходил? — пошутил он.  
— Нет уж, вали, мне тоже нужно поспать, — смешливо отшил его Юэн, сводя ноги.  
— Завтра… — он закусил губу, — сегодня к двум я вернусь. Проведи время без меня хорошо.  
— Невозможно.

Рик улыбнулся, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Юэн опустил голову на простыни и вновь вздохнул.  
А что еще он знал о Рике?

***

Проснувшись, Юэн некоторое время не мог понять, где он, какое время суток и кто он вообще. И самым приятным было то, что он не стремился понять. И он просто лежал на животе, слушая через тонкие стеклопакеты крики чаек где-то вдали.  
Он чувствовал себя сексуально распотрошенным, и это ему нравилось.

Нет, конечно, с Элроем у них всегда был отличный секс, да и член у него был больше, если совсем уж откровенно, но Юэн и не помнил, когда они настолько выпадали из реальности, увлекаясь друг другом на целую ночь. Насыщаясь друг другом досыта, а потом повторяя вновь и вновь, потому что насытиться по-настоящему — невозможно.  
Они знали особые места друг друга, тщательно изучив, каждый очень хорошо представлял, как быстрее и эффективнее всего довести другого до черты, и этим был прекрасен секс с постоянным партнером.

С Риком было другое. Новое. Поиск. Ошибки и нахождение сокровища. Юэн чуть с ума не сошел от восторга и гордости, когда обнаружил, что Рик весь покрывается мурашками, если ласкать его языком между пальцами ног. Может быть, где-то там в его жизни он находил это смущающим и постыдным, но сейчас ему было все равно, и он наслаждался.

Юэн пропустил все утренние трапезы в отеле, зато нашел небольшую греческую лавочку, в которую успел попасть до перерыва. Наевшись снэками, он выгулял свое тело по относительно пустому пляжу и даже помочил ноги. Укусы уже не чесались, но ласка морской воды была очень приятной. В конце он не выдержал и искупался прямо в шортах. Не то чтобы ему хотелось их мочить, но он совершенно ничего не надел под низ.  
Юэн не должен был чувствовать себя развратно. Но он чувствовал. Чувствовал, пока не вспомнил, что сегодня Рик последний день в Испании. И тогда ему стало грустно.

***

Рик вернулся раньше, чем Юэн привык, но ожидание его все равно казалось томительным, долгим, удушающим. Ворующим каждый миг их короткого отпуска на двоих, который они могли разделить вместе.

Рик наклонился, чтобы поставить очередную темную бутылку к стене и не уронить. Юэн махнул рукой, захлопывая дверь, и сам чуть не упал.  
Широкие горячие ладони Рика скользнули от его лодыжек по ногам к бедрам, под край коротких штанин.  
Рик поцеловал его через шорты и поднялся, шепча куда-то в живот:

— Я соскучился.

Их губы столкнулись, руки, ноги, пальцы, члены и где-то среди этого всего были, конечно, и сердца. Недолго, неявно, но так глубоко и нужно.

Изнуренный, Рик лежал на боку рядом, прикасаясь к голени Юэна только кончиками пальцев правой ноги. Его дыхание давно выровнялось, но иногда он вздыхал так тяжело, будто ему не хватает воздуха.

— Мы не побывали в биопарке, — сказал Рик, когда молчания стало слишком много. — Целый день потеряли.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу туда сейчас.  
— Сейчас — не самое лучшее время.

Рик перевернулся на спину, отводя от него взгляд.

— Надо было идти утром, — протянул он. — До обеда там фантастическое шоу диких птиц.  
— Не люблю птиц, они странные, — автоматически ответил Юэн.

Рик рассмеялся и, перевернувшись, подтянул его к себе, гладя по голове. Юэн не был готов видеть его лицо сейчас так близко. Осознавать, что больше он его, возможно, не увидит никогда.

— И ты странный, — прошептал он ему в губы.  
— Оставишь свой адрес? — спросил Юэн, прерывая еще не начавшийся поцелуй.

Он не ожидал, что задаст этот вопрос. Он не знал, зачем его задал.  
Это не касалось его, не могло касаться. Это было той зоной, куда он просто не имел права лезть. Морем чего-то темного вокруг островка, где они наслаждались друг другом пару ярких дней.

— Ты собрался ехать ко мне? — прищурился Рик, немного подумав.  
— Я имел в виду емэйл.

Рик улыбнулся с какой-то особенной грустью, не характерной для его лица, и сел рядом, складывая ноги по-турецки. Рик размял спину вытягиваясь и приступил к шее. Это походило, будто он качает головой.

— Ты напишешь мне однажды: «Привет. Как дела?», я отвечу, что хорошо и спрошу то же у тебя, — пробормотал он, смотря за балконную дверь. — А что потом?

Юэн молчал. Он не знал, зачем вообще это начал.

— Может быть, мы обменяемся фотками членов и подрочим, вспоминая Валенсию, — продолжил вместо него Рик. — Поделимся несбыточными планами и какими-нибудь глупыми фантазиями, которые ни один из нас всерьез не захочет осуществить. У меня своя жизнь, девушка, и ты найдешь кого-нибудь рядом. Кого-нибудь, кого будешь видеть каждый день и с кем не надо будет о чем-то мечтать, с кем все будет реальностью. А потом все закончится. Надо ли будет до этого дотрагиваться?

Юэн пожал плечами, хотя Рик не мог его видеть.  
Он все говорил верно. Это были хорошие пара дней, но на этом все должно было закончиться. Здесь и сегодня.

— Во сколько твой рейс? — спросил Юэн, чтобы он больше не говорил об этом. Чтобы не поднимал темы, думать о которых сейчас совсем не хотелось.  
— В половину седьмого утра, — сказал Рик спустя минуту размышлений.  
— Рано.  
— Рано, — кивнул тот. — Потом две пересадки до Сакраменто. Во Франкфурте и Портленде.

Юэн переполз по постели, дотрагиваясь до него. Несмело, словно в первый раз, скользя руками под локти, чтобы обхватить за торс и обнять, положив щеку на лопатку. У Рика была очень горячая кожа. Хотя они приняли душ уже относительно давно, она все еще пахла мылом и почему-то вином. Все вокруг пахло вином, возможно.

— Расстояние все портит, — пробормотал Юэн, закрывая глаза.  
— Портит?

Рик пожал плечами.

— Может быть.

Или делает острее. Краткосрочнее. Делает что-то маленькое чем-то большим, а что-то пустячное — значимым. Оно придает смысл и заставляет ждать. Или заставляет забыть.

— Я знаю, что это не просто так.  
— Это просто так.

Юэн ткнул его в спину больно, и в ответ Рик завалил его обратно. Завалил спиной, а потом перевернулся и вновь прижал к этим хлопковым простыням, которые видели всякое и еще столько же всякого увидят в своей жизни.  
Юэн ожидал, что он скажет что-нибудь, но он молчал, только заглядывая в его глаза и рассматривая в них свое отражение.

— Ю-э-н, — по буквам проговорил Рик. — Я был влюблен в тебя все эти три дня.

Он поцеловал его сначала в один глаз, а потом во второй.

— Мне хотелось видеть тебя все время, говорить с тобой, дотрагиваться до тебя, заниматься с тобой любовью. Все это, что мы безумно хотим, когда наше сердце тянется к человеку. Это все… это не только, потому что мне хотелось чего-то нового.

Это был не самый простой разговор. Это была точка.

— Так ярко и коротко, и очень хорошо. Свобода от всего, что есть за спиной, непрекращающийся праздник и…  
— Рик, замолчи, — Юэн опрокинул голову назад, — не надо меня забалтывать. Я все понимаю.  
— С чего ты взял, что я забалтываю _тебя_?

И поцелуи в один момент закончились. Их ночь закончилась. Последним закончилось вино, глоток на дне бутылки, который Юэн сделал уже один, смотря на дверь. Он мог подняться и выйти на балкон, чтобы посмотреть, как Рик спешно собирает последние вещи — к отелю уже подъехал их автомобиль.  
Рик уезжал обратно, в свою увлекательную и заполненную жизнь, далекую, размытую, потерянную где-то за океаном. Юэн оставался.

Он вытянул ноги к балкону, чувствуя стопами прохладу перед рассветом, сочащуюся от стекол.  
Однажды ему тоже придется вернуться. Покинуть яркую шумную Испанию с ее пляжами и безумно вкусным мороженым, соборами с историей длиною в вечность и какими-то шоу диких птиц, которые он, возможно, и не увидит. Он вернется в маленький бокс к своему столу в офисе, на котором все сложено очень аккуратно и на стопках бумаги наклеены разноцветные стикеры.

Юэн слушал, как отъезжает авто, негромкие разговоры собирающихся на английском. Он подумал, что Рик его ни с кем не знакомил. Он и не должен был.  
Юэн дотрагивался до зеленого горлышка пустой бутылки, стараясь не представлять себе возможные концы этой истории и не причинять еще больше ненужной боли.  
Было сложно.

Не думать о том, чтобы поехать вслед за ними и проводить Рика хотя бы до самолета. Он не был уверен, что ему стоит показываться коллегам, которые знают Рика там, в его настоящей жизни. Возможно, знают его девушку.  
Не думать о том, что тот может вернуться и вновь перелезть через балкон. Может сказать: «я опоздал на самолет, я хочу остаться с тобой еще». Ненадолго. На мгновения этого лета со вкусом красного вина, каплями растаявшего мороженого на смуглой солоноватой коже.

В конце концов и его отпуск подошел к концу. Закончившийся куда раньше, чем Юэн ступил на землю Глазго, попадая под моросящий полуслепой дождь прямо в аэропорту.  
Он думал о том, что даже не знает фамилии Рика и не найдет его в Фейсбуке.  
Думал о том, что оператор не оказывается в кадре, когда погуглил «Ныряя в историю» и нашел несколько выпусков на ютубе.  
Но потом Юэн возвратился к своей обычной, настоящей жизни, в которой не осталось времени на сожаления. В нее вернулся Элрой, и разлука вправду пошла им на пользу. Наверное. Пока Юэн понять не мог.  
Но иногда он скучал, действительно скучал и вспоминал те три дня в Валенсии, когда он смог быть кем-то другим. С кем-то другим. А настоящим или нет… только время покажет.


End file.
